Death Rebel
by MissXAmulet
Summary: "Why do you love me?" I scream, he didnt even look fazed. "I KILL! I SERVE THE DEVIL! " I curled into a ball as Ikuto crossed the room to me. "I nearly killed your sister. Your father. I died once, Ikuto. Why do you want me!" He pulled me into a hug. 'I serve the Devil, for revenge on the ones who crossed me. He gave me a new life and power. Ikuto gives me.. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Mxa: So, new M story! Maybe a lemon. Who knows... anyway, this chappie is gonna be short. Yesterday at school, a girl who sits in front of me would not shut up about the Beatles, like 'ohh Paul McCartney is soooo cute!' and stuff and I was tempted to stand up on my chair and scream "OMIFUCKINGGAWDSHUTTHEFUCKUPB OUTTHEBEATLES!" The Beatles are okay, though. But they're old! Amu, take it away!**

**Amu: Mxa does not own Shugo chara!**

**Mxa: anyway, this story is dedicated to Nekoz Rule, my inspiration for this story, my friends, (you know who u r), GamerGirl47 (or is it 49?), and all the people who followed, favorited or reviewed my other story. You. Are. Awesome. :3 Ja ne!**

* * *

****Amu's P.O.V.

"YOU BITCH!" my mother screamed at me, pushing me into a mirror, making the glass shatter and fall everywhere around me, cutting into my back, making me bleed.

Again.

For a girl of seven years, I have experienced so much pain. But, I got used to it. Pain doesn't hurt when it's the only thing you have ever felt.

I fell to the ground, trembling a little. Not out of fear, not out of pain... But of what was about to happen. My father approached me, blade in hand, not even washed from the last time he cut me. It is still red with dried blood, but not a single smudge. I dare myself to look up into my father's eyes, and I immediately regret it. His eyes are full of hate.

"We told you, Amu, to get us beer. Not wine. You are going to pay!" they said in unison. I looked at the ground as the blade cut me multiple times. In the glass on the ground, I see a broken, bleeding girl, eyes full of pain, hurt... and determination.

I know what I have to do.

I take a shard of glass and stab myself in the heart, to end my pain and suffering.

.x.X.x.

I am at the feet of a man, surrounded by fire, seated atop a black throne, with all sorts of odd and strange looking monsters and demons. He starts laughing.

"You belong with me now, Miss Hinamori!" he booms, laughing.

"What?" I ask slowly, not getting it.

He waves his hand dismissively. "You weren't supposed to die yet, so I took you in! you belong to me now, got it? Our lives are tied together!" He shrunk down to my size, and started to cup my face.

"Don't." I say, smacking his hand away. He stares at me, then booms laughter.

"I can give you a new life. Revenge. If you work with me, we could have the world under our feet."

Everything about that sounds so good, I want to agree.

"What's the catch?" I know there is one. There is always a catch. He laughs again.

"All you have to do is remember your new master's name. My name is Kazuomi, and I am the Devil!"

* * *

**Mxa: Sorry for the rushed ending there...**

**Ikuto: *Puts on a pouty face.* when do I come in?**

**Amu: I'm evil and badass? I might like this story!**

**Mxa: Pls R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mxa: Heheheee...**

**Amu: Mxa is creeping me out...**

**Mxa: Oh, you have no idea how many dark and dirty things I have in store for this story...**

**Ikuto: Lemon?**

**Mxa: Hmm... Maybe. I want this to be way better than my other stories. Oh, it'll change from povs and third person views. Nagi, take it away!**

**Nagi: Mxa does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: When did you get here?**

* * *

_01; 17 am_

Without anyone noticing, a black Mercedes Benz pulled up to the nightclub, loud music blaring from every corner and window. If you listened closely, you could hear cries of pain and moans of sorrow. But it wasn't noticeable to anyone, except to the pinkette staring out the tinted windows of the car.

She smiled evilly at the thought of what she could do to punish everyone there.

As she stepped out, everyone in the line at the door head's turned, first from irritation from the girl trying to get in, then from trying to get a dirty peek at what she was wearing. Oh, she knew that she appealed to men and women alike. She just didn't understand why. It was dumb, men trying to get into her pants, and women gawking and asking her for the secret of beauty. A boy called out to her from inside the car.

"You sure you can handle this?" the long haired boy asked, seeing her well hidden discomfort.

A small nod was her only reply, as she strutted in like she owned the joint, the bumper not even making a move to stop her. Her looks had power, apparently. She wore her long pink hair in a messy bun, strands falling out in front of her face, but she didn't care. She also had a simple black sleeveless dress on, barely reaching mid thigh and showing of some of her chest.

And she hated it.

Colors, all over, pink and blue and some other crap she didn't care about. Girls in revealing lingerie danced on poles, served beer, and led drunk men off to an empty room.

_Sluts._ Was the girl's only thought.

She saw men, all whistling as she walked by, beckoning her to come over, but she ignored all the requests.

She was here for one purpose, and one purpose only.

Finding a glass door, she opened to see her assignment, surrounded by women in only their underwear, dancing all over him, all with forced smiles. There was one other thing about the women.

They were all chained to the wall by their foot.

As she walked in, she saw various reactions. The man was ugly, had a beer belly, acne, and a bad, tousled hair cut. He licked his lips slowly, beckoning me forward.

"Are you my new plaything?" he asked her, a hint of _Oh, I want her _in his voice.

The women were all hiding tears, and she saw various deep cuts on them.

_Please. Help us!_ They all mouthed.

Ignoring them, she walked slowly over to the man, slowly dragging an index finger over his neck. He licked his lips again.

"Suzuki Seiichiro, you've been so naughty!" The girl whispered, her voice dripping with faked lust. Of course, she was a good actor, so no one could ever tell. She beckoned him to one of the many empty rooms, and he followed.

_Big mistake. You have now idea what I'll do to punish you..._

"Get on the bed, pretty boy." She whispered once again, as they entered the room.

Hastily, he got on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and his pants. He moaned, probably thinking of dirty thoughts, as she smirked.

_This'll be easier then I thought._

As he got on the bed, quick as a flash, she tied his hands and arms to the bed. Eyes wide, he struggled to get out. She smiled darkly, and the room got a few degrees colder. Thrusting out her hand, a large dark sword appeared out of a dark void suddenly in front of her.

"I thought you would put up more of fight," she sighed, and yawned.

"Oh, well, you're going to die now, so..." Hearing that, the man struggled more, but the ropes around his limbs glowed red, and he screamed in agony.

"Hell's fire, so shut up! Oh, I forgot, it hurts you mortals. My bad." she smiled deeper, and he gulped under her gaze.

"_**Suzuki Seiichiro, you are condemned to Hell for your crimes. Killing, whoring, raping, using your money for porn and sexual purposes."**_the girl paused, tapping her finger to her chin.

"_**Oh, and for cheating**__**Death**__."_ she continued scarily, thrusting the sword deep into his chest. He screamed, blood flowing like a river onto the floor.

The blood churned underneath him, forming a circle, then the floor and the bed crumbled underneath him. A dark, green void opened up, with strange letters and shapes of faces screaming.

The girl tilted her head to the side, and all you could hear was a '_crack'_ sound. She smiled as souls, all having their faces twisted in agony and pain, grabbed his limbs, pulling him down.

"WAIT!" Seiichiro screamed.

The girl sighed, and raised her hand in a stop motion. The souls immediately stopped screaming and froze under her stare. She then turned to the almost dead man.

"What?" she demanded him. The man shivered, but he couldn't back down now.

"W-what's your name?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. but the girl heard him. She smirked slowly.

"Hinamori. Hinamori Amu. Remember that when you go to Hell."

Then all you could hear was a scream, then there was nothing.

* * *

**Ikuto: holy shit...**

**Mxa: Like it?**

**Amu: I'm so badass!**

**Ikuto: I want me in there. I want lemony moments.**

**Mxa: Oh, it's not gonna be one of those things where it's all like: Oh Amu had to kill him but they fell in love and killed her boss. No. My story is gonna be more complex than that.**

**Suzuki: I FORGIVE YOU AMU! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN, AFTER ALL!**

**Ikuto: Get him away from my Amu!**

**Suzuki: Please R- *gun shot***

**Mxa: Nobody can have Amu but Ikuto. Nobody. anyway, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mxa: OHMAGAWD Sorry 4 the long updates!**

**Ikuto; Finally...**

**Mxa: Oh, you know my story Your Second Goodbye? Well, updates are gonna be slower because everyone is hogging the goddamn computer and I'm losing inspiration. But do not fear. I will never give up on my stories!**

**Amu: Where have I heard that before?**

**Mxa: Oh SHUT UP. Amu, I know what you did with Ikuto on Valentine's day... (leaves room)**

**Ikuto: So... Mxa does not own Shugo Chara?**

**Mxa: (screams back) OTHER WISE I WOULD MAKE YOU MAKE OUT WITH IKUTO EVERY EPISODE!**

* * *

The pinkette ran though the night. It was snowing lightly, giving the world an unreal feel, even though it was only early November. Amu froze and cursed at the ground.

"Damn you, Nagi, Yaya. Ditching me... I'm going to kick your ass later." she scowled.

It seemed that I had no emotions left, just anger, and a smile whenever I bring the blade down.

Seriously, I'm sooo dark.

Of course. I didn't want to burn the club down and kill everyone in there, but noooo. Some random hooker just had to walk in and see me kill the... what was his name again? Oh, yeah. Suzuki Seiichiro.

Not that I didn't like killing them.

But of course, I have to stay in this jackass town with everyone so messed up, they let little kids play with blades.

Hmm... Maybe I like this town after all.

**_Flashback_**

_"Amu, Amu, Amu. I don't mind killing people, but you strayed from your assignment!" Kazuomi growled at me._

_I stood at his throne, impatiently tapping my foot. "So?"_

_He smirked at me. "So, you're going to be punished."_

_My jaw hit the floor and I felt a needy urge to stab somebody in the chest (hint hint, Kazuomi)_

_Of, course, that would never work. I'm binded to him anyway. _

_The mark on my neck proves I am not from this world. It is on my neck, a red X with black vines spreading thoughout my skin like a moving tattoo. The vines only move when I use dark magic, open a portal, or use... _

_The lock._

_Kazuomi steps down from his throne and cups my face in his hand. I immediately flinch back and summon my sword. He booms laughter._

_"Remember, Amu. I gave you power. Wings. Revenge." I scowl at him once more._

_"Not the revenge part, Devil." I state in my matter-of-fact tone, as monotone as usual._

_He merely grins and tosses me a violin case, a key, matching my lock, I might add, dangling from the side._

_I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "That's... _

_"The Dumpty Key, I know." Kazuomi replied with a sigh. "You must find the heir to it... And his father."_

_I notice engravings on the case. "A...T?" I question._

_"Yes, you must find him, and kill him. When... his supposed love of his life died, and his kids too, he went crazy. Psycho. So evil in fact, doing the things he does, gangs, killing more than you do, drugs, but he never loved another. So evil, in fact, he could take over my job! He still believes his precious wife and kids are alive."_

_He pauses, for dramatic effect. "And they are alive still. Your mission is to find them."_

_"Hai."_

* * *

I ran in the night, scowling and cursing at the snow, running through alley ways for a place to rest. I prefer roofs, really, but I don't mind much.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYONE!" A woman screams, and I follow the noise.

_There is a moment..._

Running, I saw a blond mortal, with enchanting lavender eyes and silky hair in pigtails, tall and beautiful. Her shirt was ripped, and I saw a skirt far away from her, tossed away like thrash. A drunken man was pinning her down, and she was fighting him to no avail.

_Where a person meets another and it causes fate's wheel to turn to create a story..._

I was going to walk away, until she locked eyes with me. She screamed louder, and I sighed. Not every mortal needs to die. In a flash, I crossed the alleyway, kicked the man off her with unbelievable force, grabbed her hand (and skirt) and ran. Of course, I didn't use any powers to help her. I didn't want her to know what I was.

_Deciding life or death..._

I held up her skirt. "Here, you might need this."

The mortal blushes, grabs the skirt and hastily puts it on. I am going to to walk away, but she grabs my wrist.

"T-thank you for saving me..." she whispers slowly. I smirk slowly.

"Yeah, sure, well, ja ne." I state, but she grabs my wrist again, and I am about to slap her hand away, but she looks up at me pleadingly.

"What?" I demand, her posture straightening.

_And forever._

"I need to thank you somehow. The name's Utau. Tsukiyomi Utau."

.x.X.x.

**Mxa: Thanks for reading! btw, there's not gonna be fluff for awhile cuz they wont trust each other for awhile.**

**Ikuto: Damn it.**

**Amu: I'm perfectly fine with that**

**Mxa: Also if you havent read the top note, i advise you do. And review, cuz the review button is so purty and shiny. Ooh... Shiny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mxa: Hi, so sorry for not updating... Huh? What are you- AHH!**

**Neko: Heehee... This is revenge... For not updating...**

**Mxa: N-no! Anything b-but that! NOOOO!**

**Neko: Enjoy... Cause Amu, Ikuto and I definetly will...**

**...**

I watched the mortal as she pulled me down an endless maze of streets. The streets were dark, but the snow lit it up a little, giving her hair an creepy glow.

She led me down another street, but these houses-maybe mansions, were huge!

"Here we are!" She panted, out of breath, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I demanded, then she bowed.

"P-please! I need you to stay!" She pleaded, and then I sighed, a sigh of defeat. For some reason, that character, fir her, seemed totally out of character. (Mxa: I wrote fir... LOL.)

"Fine..." I said, as her face lit up. "Take any room upstairs on the right!" She babbled, as I walked right in.

...

Utau's POV

What is with that girl that brings out this character, this insecure, stupid one?

I don't know. And it scares me, somehow.

But she had that mark on her neck...

Despite my brother's protective-ness, I did some research. About life. Recarnation.

Kukai... I will do this for you.

...

Amu's POV

I went up the stairs, not bothering to hold the the railing.

Safety. That's hilarious, because I just found out twenty ways to kill someone with the 'safe' railing.

I went to the right, then opened the first door. It had pink, glitter, etc. Not really my style. At all.

I quickly closed the door, then went to the next one.

The thing is, there was someone there. I summoned my sword, for any possible threat, but then I scanned the person again. She didn't seem like a threat, so it disappeared.

"Who are you?" The person asked, as I cleared my throat.

"Amu. Hinamori Amu." I said, as said person sat up and smiled. She beckoned me over, and I cautiously went over.

"I've been expecting you, Amu. I'm psychic, after all." The person said calmly.

Uh... What?

Now that I take a closer look, she's right. I sense traces of power on her.

"I'm Souko Tsukiyomi. You are looking for my husband, aren't you?" Souko said sadly. "Unfortunately, he's d-dead." She sobbed a little when she said 'dead.'

I stood up, the faintest trace of a smile on my lips.

"No, Miss, he's not dead. Your powers are forbbiding you to see him." With a gasp from her, I got up and left her on the bed, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

Then suddenly I was pushed up against the wall.

"Who are you?" A husky voice asked me.

Shit.

...

Mxa: MMPH!

Neko: She said she'll update faster, and to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Mxa: Sigh... It all just sounds like oohhh...

Ikuto; What the...

Mxa: I'm depressed.

Amu; Why?

Mxa: BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST NO GOOD ASS WIPE BITCHES THAT WILL DIE A VIRGIN, CAUSE I WILL CUT OFF THEIR PARTS AND MAKE THEM WATCH AS CANNIBALS EAT THEM.

Amu: ...I'm scared.

Mxa: Enjoy, all you non-pricks.

...

Amu's POV

"Let me ask you one more time. Who are you?" the stranger blew on my face, and he was impossibly close to my face. His breath is terribly sweet-smelling, and his body is warm and inviting. Instead of going the fangirl way, I deliver a sharp kick to his chest.

"I believe I should ask you that first. After all, I do want to know why you pinned me to the wall, boy." I stated, my voice smug and my expression unreadable. Although we cannot see each other, I can tell he is smirking.

"Says the girl who broke into my house." And I can tell, we are going to get along just fine. Then the lights go on, and I see Utau, shocked in a doorway. I must be really surprised, because I fell on top of the dude. And I have only thing to say about him.

Wow.

Dark, midnight blue hair, azure eyes, tall, skinny, definitely muscled. He looks like a bad angel, and his personality is like one so far. I doubt he is one though. He's definitely a mortal though.

But why do I feel so uneasy about that?

I must've been spaced out, because I was instantly greeted by a: "Like what you see?" I responded by hitting him and back flipped off him.

Utau must've broken out of her trance, because she muttered a 'what the fuck?' Then she cleared her throat, and introduced us.

"Ikuto, meet..." she paused and looked at me. "Amu." I replied. "I would say nice to meet you, but there's nothing nice about this."

Utau looked at Amu. "My brother." she whispers, and I curtly nod. Another Tsukiyomi?

Wait. AT. The dumpty key is resonating around him. Huh...

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "So, Utau, you don't even know her name, and you invited her in?" Utau's face reddened as she snapped. "Shut UP! She saved my life!"

She looked at my neck, like some sort of hungry vampire. You wanna see my mark? Fine. I'll show it to you.

"Whatever. Don't lie next time, 'kay Utau?" I flipped my hair to the side, revealing the mark, the red X with vines. I saw Utau gape and Ikuto's eyes widen. Why?

Whoever has the mark, such as I, has control over the night and the dead. Like when a portal opens up, we're just using one of Hell's many doors. Hey, if you have a job like mine, you have access everywhere. But I know the legend that they are interested in.

You see, if you have enough power, like me, you can actually bring the dead back to life. It doesn't work on yourself, though.

Anyway, I headed up to an empty room, but I couldn't sleep. Instead, I snuck out to the roof, and relaxed in the cold wind, snow dotting my body and cooling myself down.

I seriously loved roofs.

I was about to sleep, until I was vaguely interrupted by a sudden beep. "Dammit... What now, Kazuomi...?" I whispered, and then a vision of Nagi appeared. He smiled one of those sweet boy smiles, and it was all I could do not to slap him.

"You ditched me." I simply say, and he guiltily scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry, but Yaya and I had to get your assignment. This time it's a girl from Seika high, the one you will attend in the morning. Her name is Saaya Yamabuki." I nod, but as always, am curious to why I needed to kill some people. Hey, some actually deserved it! One couple I had to kill, because they were abusing their two year old son, who had to eat his own puke to even survive! He was going to bleed to death, so some angel took him away to Heaven. He didn't do anything wrong, so why take him to Hell?

"Why do I have to kill her?" I demanded, and Nagi picked up what looked like a list.

"Well, um, she performed an abortion on her kid, and the dude who got her pregnant, well, she killed him. And, uh, a car was gonna hit her, so she pushed a kid in the way."

Woah. That's messed up. But I don't understand why I have to kill her... Can't she just die on her own?

"Good luck, Amu-chan..."

Then Nagi disappeared.

...

Ikuto's POV

She had the mark. The mark.

I understand now. Utau wants to revive him.

I used to not believe in that stuff until dad left. And then freaky stuff happened.

God, I can't even think about it.

Now, pictures of that girl flood my mind. Her strawberry hair, her golden eyes, her perfect body. She looks like an angel. (Mxa; Oh, how very untrue...)

Wait, back up the truck. Did I just call part of her perfect? No. I am not looking for eye candy. Nor am I looking for a relationship. Nor have I ever thought those thoughts about a girl.

A thump interrupts my thoughts, and I head outside my room, to find the door to the roof is wide open. I peer into the room that Amu had chosen, and see it is empty.

I guess she went to the roof. Perfect. I can interrogate her without Utau knowing.

I hear a sigh, and I see that girl, her hand pressed to her neck. It's snowing like heck outside, but she doesn't even look cold. Out of nowhere, I wrap my arms around her waist. Her skin is surprisingly warm and soft, so I snuggle my head into her neck.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Amu..." I whisper in her ear. She doesn't even look surprised, and turns to face me.

"No, mister Tsukiyomi Aruto's son," I freeze.

What the Hell?

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Oh, and Ikuto?" she pauses, those eyes boring into mine.

"It would be best if you didn't trust me. Or get close to me, in the matter." Then she left, leaving me astounded.

Oh boy, this'll be interesting.

...

Neko: So that was the new chappie!

Mxa; Oh, hi!

Amu: Where's Ikuto?

Mxa: Oh don't worry. He'll come in a moment. Ready... And...

Neko&Mxa: ROAD ROLLER!

(Ikuto dramatically pops out of nowhere) Ikuto: RODA ROLLA!

Amu: I live in a world of lunatics...


	6. Chapter 6

Mxa: In return for being on hiatus for soooooooo long, I present to you Part one of this bonus story that takes place after Amu becomes a slave to the devil! Enjoy!

...

"KYAAA!"

A sharp pain entered Amu's neck as she clawed at it. Flames erupted from the side of her neck, and she collapsed in pain.

"Please... Stop!" Amu cried out, her fingers clawing the ground before her. The pain entered again and she cried out loudly. A horrible sensation filled her up and ran through her veins. The darkness only got worse.

Amu could no longer scream in pain as she laid there, on the ground, sweat beading her forehead and everywhere.

She raised the hand that covered her neck, and felt sick to her stomach at the sight of all that blood. Her throat closed off with vomit, and she could only swallow some as the rest ended up in a puddle before her.

Colorful lights danced on her eyelids, and everything was just a blur. She could barely grip consiousness as Kazuomi appeared before her.

"Be overjoyed, little puppet. You survived part one of the Mark. But can you handle the rest...?" His voice died off as Amu closed her eyes.

Luckily for her, she didn't see Kazuomi's glowing red hand enter her chest. But she could feel it.

Amu couldn't even scream, but this was much worse than the pain of glowing fire on her neck. She felt the darkness course inside her, and she could only wince at the pain.

"GAH!" she cried out, and the hand came out of her chest. Amu looked down and saw the gaping hole, the blood, the bone, and the dark vines that covered her.

Her eyes widened, she could barely make a sound as they covered her body, closing the hole, and then crawling upward to her neck, before resting there.

The pain still lingered there, as she drifted into dreams...

...

_"Amu..." a voice called. It was painfully familiar, as Amu turned to see herself. But not exactly._

_She was looking in a mirror, and the reflection had black eyes, including the pupil, everything. The other Amu had longer hair that went past her waist, a sword slung behind her back, and chains around her limbs._

_ Amu #1 could only scream as she looked down at herself. Normal. But then the mirror broke, shattered, and chains bound her wrists, her wings..._

_ Since when did she have wings...?_

_Amu then fell, deeper into the darkness, then a hand grabbed her. The hand was attatched to a handsome blue haired boy, who gave her a smile. The chains broke, the darkness disappeared, and he pulled her into a hug._

_And her dream cracked._

__...

Amu sat up quickly, her hand on her neck, and one on her chest.

Surprisingly, there was no pain that lingered.

She picked up a stray, broken shard of glass that lay on the floor, and peered into her reflection. She looked the same, except for the bags under her eyes, the dried blood on her face and hair, and the fact that her eyes contained so much more mystery and pain.

But the one thing that stood out was the red X on her neck, black vines sticking out of it and moving like snakes. She touched it gingerly, and felt no pain.

For some terrible reason, the darkness she once felt pain from inside her felt surprisingly good.

...

Mxa: KAY GOTTA GO BEFORE IKUTO FINDS ME! CIAO!

Ikuto: Mxa... Come out come out wherever you are... (holds up chainsaw)

Amu: Oh by the Angel... (facepalms)


	7. Chapter 7

Mxa; 'Sup guys?

Ikuto; Sup, guys. ...SUP FREAKING GUYS?! THE HELL YOU BEEN?

Amu; C-calm down, Ikuto...

Mxa; Well, I have a life too!

Ikuto; Oh, really now?

mxa; Yes. And I'm the freaking author, so I can make you do whatever I want with the touch of a couple buttons. So shut up before I type, Ikuto makes out with Tadase.

Amu & Ikuto: WHAT?

Mxa; Enjoy!

...

"Are you a succubus?"

a tiny voice shrilled in front of Amu. Amu blinked, her vision blurry and impossible to see anything. She'd blacked in and out of dreams, nightmares would be the proper term, and every time she woke, she woke in a cold sweat. Her hands reached out in front of her, then falling to her sides as she found she couldn't reach the blurred image in front of her. The image didn't move a muscle as it reached for her.

Immediately Amu recoiled. Instead of fear, anger surged through her veins. The side of her neck glowed red hot, and Amu screamed. not of terrror, a warning. Her breaths were slowed, calculated as her vision focused only slightly, revealing not one, but two figures, in fact, kneeling in front of the shabby bed she was provided, her dark room, lit by witchlight and hell's fire from the torches. Amu tensed, her tiny hands making fists.

_"Stay away." _she growled slowly, her heart speeding up, as her sight finally focused on the two. A girl... And was that a boy with long hair, or a girl? She couldn't tell. For some reason, she relaxed her shoulders.

The smaller figure, a girl with caramel colored hair in two red ribbons, propping them up in two high ponytails, pouted. Brown eyes bored into hers. "Yaya said," the girl started, apparently named Yaya, "are you a succubus?" she asked, her voice playful now. She had a huge grin on her face, until the other smacked in the back of the head. Instead of recoiling, and starting a fight like Amu suspected, the Yaya's eyes watered. She buried a side of her face into the crook of her elbow, wiping the tears away. Amu was shocked at this. The gesture was so, so incredibly childlike and cute she almost laughed.

_No, _Amu scolded herself, _Emotions like that are for the weak._

The other figure merely sighed and grabbed her arm. "The girl is probably tired, Yaya," he whispered, his voice low and barely audible. "Let her rest, she's had a lot to go through." In her head, Amu translated that sentence.

_Weak, _the voice chided, _So weak. You let others pity you, and that makes you weak. _She gasped and sat up in the bed, surprising the two with a jolt. The girl, Yaya's eyes lit up with sparkles. "Are you a succubus?" she paused, scratching her chin. "Wait, you're too young to be, like, a sex god." Yaya grabbed her hands, her eyes still bright. She grinned at her. "Yaya will introduce herself now!" Yaya announced proudly, sticking a thumb at herself. "Yaya!" she stuck the thumb at the other, who scratched the back of his head, smiling and yet uncomfortably frowning, "and Nagi-kun!"

Amu stared at the boy, making him fidget. "Nagihiko," he muttered lamely, looking down. Then he looked up, now confident. "You're our new sister, Amu-chan, right?" he demanded. _Sister?_

"Right," Nagi grinned, "Every devil is a daughter or son of Lilith, our mother." he frowned, now. "That's where Kazuomi gets his power from, Lilith. She has no physical body, so Kazuomi is her vessel." Suddenly, he and Yaya started laughing darkly.

"For now," they both grinned manically. Amu could merely stare at them, until Yaya jabbed a finger at her neck. "Yaya wants to know where you got that," she said, her smile replaced by a frown. On instinct, Amu reached a hand to her neck, where the black X lay. Nagi's frown grew. "That's our mother's mark, where did you get it?" Both pairs of eyes bore into her own, making her tense.

"Kazuomi..." Amu paused, wondering if it was safe to tell them, but decided to tell them. She wondered if it was the right choice. "...branded it into my skin." She finished, as Nagi and Yaya gaped at her. "Kazu...Omi?" they pondered, before shaking their heads.

"No," Nagi concluded, his arms folded on his chest. "He wouldn't do that," he stated, as Yaya nodded furiously beside him. Amu tilted her head to the side. "And why not?" she demanded, her fists closing on her robe.

"Because..." Nagi gulped, as Yaya pushed him aside, opening her mouth to speak, finishing for him.

"Because that's the mark of Lilith's vessel, her life source."

_The dream ripped into shreds, twirling into a vortex of darkness, Yaya and Nagi sucked in already by the sheer force of it, their mouths open as if to say something, but disappeared. Amu reached her hands out, but accomplished nothing as a new set of hands came out the vortex, inked X's swirling from the hands. _Come, _the voice started, as the hands grabbed her and she couldn't do anything as it ripped her apart-_

_..._

Amu sat up, gasping, but an arm restricted her from doing so. Immediately she writhed from the touch, gasping from the sensation it gave her, sending little sparks up and down her entire being. Somehow she relaxed, burying her head into it, inhaling the scent of rain, freshly washed laundry, and some other strong, sweet smelling scent that seemed vaguely masculine. It was soothing, the most relaxed she'd felt in a long while, soft and warm and kind. It fit into her, like a puzzle piece, so right.

She enjoyed the peace for two seconds until she realized what she'd been relaxing against, rather, who.

_TSUKIYOMI-FREAKING-IKUTO? _her subconscious screamed. Her face burned with embarrassment until she realized;

One) He was asleep. In the bed. Under the covers. Beside her.

Two) She wasn't in the guest room, instead, a boys room, with absolutely no proof no one lived there.

Three) She was safe, and still a freaking demon that could kick his ass to next week.

Her brain froze at number one, as she stopped in her tracks, staring down at his sleeping face. He looked ages younger, he looked ages older, calm, relaxed, so unlike when he was awake, always focused and tense. She face burned as she realized how handsome he was when asleep. Not hot, not cute... But handsome. She reached out to caress his face, to hold it close to hers, to-

Amu's face burned once more as she realized what she was thinking. Patting her cheeks, she swallowed, destroyed the thought, banishing it from her mind, and...

Picking up a pillow and smacking him across the face with it.

"What the hell, man!" Amu screamed, angry now. "Why the hell am I in your room?" she demanded, raising the pillow again, as he scowled, sitting up.

"Don't you fucking blame me that you passed out in the hallway. It was wrong to be worried about you..." Ikuto shouted every last part, his voice trailing off at the last sentence. But Amu heard it loud and clear, face burning with compressed anger.

"I don't need you!" Amu yelled, raising her hand to hit him, but Ikuto grabbed the neck of her shirt, pushing her against the wall. For some reason, she was paralyzed and couldn't move as he spat into her face.

"You lucky son of a bitch, we're letting you stay here out of the goodness of our hearts." he spat, his nose nearly touching hers, leaning in. "So be a good little bitch and behave, okay?" he demanded, staring her down.

Amu could kick his ass. She could whip out her swords and kill him, right there, right then. Instead, she struggled against his grip, staring him down as well.

For a second there, his face softened and Amu's heart nearly stopped. He stared into her eyes, with an emotion she didn't understand. Then, his anger returned, and he threw her down, releasing her shirt angrily before storming out of the room.

Amu just stared at the door he slammed, leaving her behind, alone in the room. "Fuck!" she cried, punching her hand into the wall, making a hole, leading to the outside, and the room grew cold with the snow blowing in.

...

Mxa; Sorry guys, I dun have time for an end authors note! So bai, kisses, and i'll see you all next time! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Mxa: FUCKFUCKFUCKETYFUCKFUCKFUCK!

Ikuto: Hm? What's wrong?

Mxa: FUCK TESTS FUCK THIS!

Amu: (sniffles) I thought you liked us...

Mxa: Oh, I do, but... I cant write this fast enough! Oh, god, I need to hurry up... I love this story. The ending, oh the ending... A sequel? Maybe. Meh. And I suffer from an extreme case of laziness. And, the newest chapter of Kamisama Kiss (Kamisama Hajimemashita) pissed me off!

Ikuto: Don't you have something else to say?

Amu: What? No one told me...

Mxa: Oh right! **Would you like to become an oc in my original story, Death Rebel? (the one you are currently reading) If you do, send me a super, long, smexy review with cc, compliments, and ideas. Be it male or female, you can have your own way, be it friend or foe, love interests, etc, etc. If you give me the best review you can, and you have the best one, I will send you a pm, and you will fill out a form with persona, gender, etc, etc.**

Ikuto: You don't even know if anyone will try...

Mxa; (shrugs) It's fine. Well, this is the chapter that I finally revolve around other people's stories... Such as Rima and stuff.

Amu: Mxa does not own Shugo Chara!

...

**T**he girl watched him from above, twirling her long, creamy strands of hair around a thin, pale finger. Sighing, she dropped her chin into her hands, her face a mask.

She was acting like such a complete fangirl.

The girl had been attracted to him for quite awhile now, after her first assignment on Earth. She'd been assigned to a human, a rather revolting one in fact, who did nothing but drugs and skip school.

But she, like always, in her heart, he was good. A kindhearted soul who'd been through much, so much, it would hurt physically and mentally.

Then the boy killed him.

The girl was disgusted, horrified, and tempted to send him to Lucifer for punishment. Her hate and rage building, her pride popping, like a balloon through a skewer, she strolled up to him, still invisible. Her very being glowed with white power, crackling in waves and sending the all the *miasma within ten miles of her disappeared, a hollow wisp of flame and ashes where they used to lay.

The boy turned, confused. _DEVIL! DEVIL! _the girl's mind screamed. Then her eyes softened.

He tensed, summoning a flaming khopesh at his side. He looked uncertain, confused, and daresay... sadder?

She marched up to him, still unseen. The boy's shoulder's relaxed, breathing in her scent. The girl was immediately shocked, she'd never seen a demon act like that. Standing on her toes, she looked deep into his eyes, and felt a jolt of comfort.

He had no real intention to kill the boy. Not greed, not revenge, not out of pure sport...

But because he had to. He was forced.

And it killed her to see him so hurt.

She stepped away from the boy, deciding he was rather nice, loyal to whoever made him kill the boy.

_It's not like he wanted to kill him, _the girl decided, _Right?_

Her eyes traveled his features, taking them in with every passing moment. He had rather nice features, she complied, nodding silently. She took in his velvet indigo hair, his hazel eyes, the curves of his Cupid's bow lips.

Her face flamed, and she ran from the building, blocking the thoughts of him from her mind, instead replacing them with the punishment she'd soon face shortly after she returned.

After quite awhile, the pain was so unbearable, not able to his face, to hear his breathing. But she was stubborn. She couldn't just tell him. And she had experience about trust. That she trusted no one, except from the Almighty Father.

But the pain became so unbearable. Nothing could compare.

Not even the feeling of falling, her wings tearing from her back, deciding to cast herself off from Heaven to be with him.

Not even the voice that nagged her, whispering; "It will be impossible. He's a demon. I am an angel."

Not even the whispers, the murmurs that passed through the crowd when she jumped willingly.

"The angel, Rima, is a traitor."

...

The woman screamed as pillars fell with a crash in front of her, blazing and blocking her way out. Dodging, she cradled the bundle of blankets in her arms, running among the ash and flames. Orange light lit up the night, the stars illuminating the way. _I can make it._

Her body jolted forward, collapsing as blood pooled from her chest wound. She gasped, looking down at the arrow that barely missed her heart, glowing blue for the slightest moment, before fading into a dull silver, tinted with blood.

"Aw, looks like I missed," boomed a deep voice. In horror, her head turned on instinct, her breathing shallow. Behind her were two disgusting looking creatures, seven feet tall, shaggy beards, chests with mouths that opened sideways, bearing long fangs and a blood red tongue that lashed out. Their faces were horrid, really, hidden by fox masks, the paint long chipped and paled. But she could see the dark brown liquid pooling from beneath. They wore broken sandals, the leather way past it's time. The woman swallowed, hugging the blankets closer.

"A-are you here t-to kill me?" she demanded, her voice wavering, and she cursed herself for stuttering.

She refused to show weakness. She absolutely refused.

"Naw, but if ya refuse ta cooperate, we both-" the demon nudged the other, smirking. "-we both be able ta use some, uh, force," one grinned manically with the mouth on his chest, the tongue flicking in between his teeth.

The woman widened her eyes in alarm. "Not my son," she whispered, "anything but. D-don't kill him just because he's half human!" she snapped, angry now. Of course, she was human, and her husband was a demon, but that didn't mean...

Ugly #1 guffawed, leaning over in laughter. "We wont lay a finger on da boy," he smirked. "it be the human part we two gotta get rid of."

And the monster on the left lashed forward (Ugly #2), ripping the boy from his mother's hands as she screamed, a sound of pure despair.

"Shaddap!" one yelled, picking her up easily and throwing her against a pillar. She coughed up blood, remembering the wound in her chest, a pain that ripped her inside out. The one on the left produced a tiny, ebony black gem, rimmed with silver blue lining. Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed it into the boy's chest, and he wailed in a mixture of despair and pain.

His mother could only watch as a black light enveloped him, and two shadows tore apart, screaming in pain. They both moved rapidly in mid-air, before falling. Both of the demons carefully examined them both.

"The boy be pure demon," Ugly #1 laughed, "and me thinks it would be impossible!"

Ugly #2 sniffed the other, then turned away, revolted. "This one be a girl," he hissed, "and she be human."

They both hissed at the girl, then the mother, snapping out of her daze, ran forward, lunging at the closest one, which was the girl. She wrapped her in her arms, then moved toward the boy, but was stopped abruptly when Ugly #1 roared angrily, lashing out on her outstretched arm.

With a cry, her arm was cleanly cut off, and she forced down the tears as she ran.

_Please, please forgive me... _her mind screamed, as she ran to the border, her destination, where low level demons could not pass. In her rush, she tripped over the pulsing white line that was the border, collapsing to her knees as she cried.

The monsters shrugged. "We got da boy," Ugly #2 stated happily, "and that's all that mattered.

And, at that time, the mother crawled, baby in arms, in the closest town to the border, a sleepy town known by the name Seiyo.

She struggled, then inched forward slowly, caterpillar style, as she inched on her belly toward the nearest house, an old, original Japanese styled home. Shakily, she raised her only arm left, and knocked as hard as she could.

A young woman slid the door open, sleepily. She was young, and had just became a full fledged adult. Her eyes widened at the sight, and instead of sending the poor woman away, she gasped and carried her inside, clearly not noticing the blood all over her tatami floor.

The young woman lay her on a futon, then took the child in her arms, silently hushing her wails. Cradling the child, she opened her mouth to say something, but was swiftly cut off.

"Nadeshiko," she started, her eyes closing, "Name her Nadeshiko." she grinned. "She is pretty, like the flower." she paused, as if in thought. "And my son... If you find my son... Name him Nagi. Nagihiko."

Her eyes barely cracked now, tears pooling down her face. The young woman was also crying, feeling powerless and sad for this woman. She turned to her daughter, smiling.

"Nade. Nagi. Beautiful..."

...

Mxa: Again, I really don't have time for an authors note! Sorry. Oh, and if you wanna be in this story as an oc, pls read the top note for details! Thank you all!


	9. UPDATE

Konnichiwa mina-san! Its Mxa chan in the club!

Well, its been awhile. How you doing? Terrible? Like me! High five!

...Or, you know, not, but whatever.

I will not be able to upload for awhile, and I never update, so not a big problem. But I mean, if I do update, it will be short little things like this. Why?

A) My computer is a bitch.

B) My phone is a bitch.

C) My tablet is a bitch.

I could get my hands on a friends or relatives computer, but that would be way too risky. Unless that friend is... Well, you know who are. But I doubt they'd let me... *sighs*

I can still get pms and get on forums, though, so yay.

I guess that's all. Wait, no... Um...

WHY GAKUEN ALICE? WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!


	10. Chapter 9

Mxa: Holy crap. I missed this so much. Hey guys.

Amu: Where have you BEEN?

Mxa: Oh? Don't tell me, you missed me writing Amuto?

Amu: E-eh? *blushes* You- You're just like Ikuto-kun!

Mxa: KUN? Alright, what happened when I was away?

Amu: N-nothing!

Mxa: *smirks* Okay then... Well, I don't own Shugo Chara.

...

I licked my lips in anticipation. That old man- My target, was hunched over, his legs crossed, sitting down on a tatami mat. He resembled a brown paper bag, as if it was crumpled up and tossed away, the color reduced to nothing. I drew my sword out of thin air, standing over him.

"It's my time already?" He hacked into his hand, coughing loudly. "Such a shame..."

I point the sword to his temple, pressing it hard enough that a thin line of dark blood began to trail down his forehead. I smile at him, my smile forced and somewhat impatient.

"Duh,"

"I regret everything," he smiles up at me kindly. "Everything I've done to hurt everyone that I knew."

I stagger back in shock, then regain my composure.

"Reconcile will not save you now, idiot," I reply, scowling.

"The Lord will deliver," he says a little dreamily, "he loves us all, and I believe-"

I interupt him. "You're a fool-"

"You wanna know something?" He asks kindly. He doesn't wait, just continues, "The Lord loves us all. And one day you will also know what love is like,"

In fury, I slash a large cut across his forehead, letting the thin red liquid pool.

"Shut up!" I snap at him, "Love is a foolish dream! No one loves anyone, let alone me! It's just lust, puppy love, and the will to get into someone's pants! No one has loved me! You wouldn't understand!"

I whirl around, stabbing my sword into the floor before marching out angrily, but not before pulling the sword free. I hear him chuckle. "Shut the fuck up!"

Love.

Ha.

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahaha!

...

Mxa: It's short, right? Well, that's why I'm also making the next one, currently! Look for it!


End file.
